


You Are The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Him:

by ncislover100781 (stevedannolover100781), stevedannolover100781



Series: Approved Series: [6]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breakfast, Christmas, Consensual, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Holidays, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Pancakes, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/ncislover100781, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve takes Tony & Danny out for a holiday breakfast, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Approved Series: [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549267
Kudos: 10





	You Are The Best Thing That Ever Happened To Him:

*Summary: Steve takes Tony & Danny out for a holiday breakfast, What happens afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

“I thought we deserve a holiday breakfast, & we can get to know each other a little better”, Commander Steve McGarrett, Head of **_Five-O Taskforce_** , said to the couple in front of him. Who are his best friends.

“Great idea”, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams said, as he took a sip of coffee. **_Special Agent_** Anthony “Tony” DiNozzo said agreeing, “For once, Let’s have some fun, Shall we ?”, & the two men agreed, They headed down to the town’s cafe. They were gonna get into the holiday spirit.

They had peppermint hot chocolate, & wonderful pancakes. Also, They we’re having fun, & talking plans for the rest of their vacation. It was the best way to start their day, & it helped them relax for awhile, They don’t have anywhere to be at the moment.

“I got to use the restroom, You be nice”, Danny told Steve, The Loudmouth Detective kissed his lover, & went to go to the bathroom, leaving the two most important people his life to talk in private. The Former Seal ordered another round of hot chocolate, so they would be warmed up for their journey. 

“I just wanted to tell you that you make Danno so happy, Thank you for that, You are the best thing that ever happened to him”, The Dark-Haired Man said with a smile. The Hunky **_Agent_** smiled, & said, “Thank you for saying that, You are the best thing too for him”, The Men both knew that the future will be great, since they clicked.

“Everything okay ?”, Danny asked, as soon as he sat down, & joined them in their second round of hot chocolate. “All is great, Danno”, Tony kisses the shorter man, “Yeah, Nothing to worry about love”, They finished up their breakfast, & went on with their day.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
